bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydro Power Plant
"Tired of constantly worrying about your power supply? Then make use of natural energy and build a Hydro Power Plant! Complete tasks, help workers and finish the construction in time to get an extra prize!" "Help the workers build the Hydro Power Plant, manage the work process and don't neglect your constructions site. Complete all the stages to get the one-of-a-kind Hydro Power Plant." Notice Each part of each construction task must be complete before moving on to the next. Please note that items cannot be made or collected in advance. Hang on to the items in your Warehouse until you have completed the part in the construction task that requires it. Safe "The safe's contents will be awarded to only the most industrious businessmen who never surrender to obstacles. Complete all the tasks in time (10 days from the time you start the quest) and get a valuable reward." Inside the safe you will find: *10 *100,000 *1 Golden Key *1 Gold Coin *1 Blueprint (Fragment #1 of Blueprints for building "Nanogenerator") Construction Task 1: Work Won't Wait Part 1 (Reward: 1,500 , 25 ) * Place 1 Fountain of Fortune‡''' (10 coins) * Plant 10 Tree on a Hill‡''' Part 2 (Reward: 1,500 , 30 ) * Deliver 15 batches of Paper to the Warehouse‡''' (1 h each @ Paper Mill) '''Part 3 (Reward: 2,000 , 40 ) * Find 20 Workers in the city ( citizens wandering around town, 400 20 h ). Takes at three hours before you start to see workers; each worker takes 20 energy. * Find 10 Suitcases (collect profits from Entertainment Facilities) Construction Task 2: Comfort Food Part 1 (Reward: 2,000 , 50 ) * Deliver 15 Milkshakes to the Warehouse‡''' (5 m each @ Dairy Factory) * Deliver 15 batches of Cookies to the Warehouse‡''' (1 h each @ Confectionary Plant) Part 2 (Reward: 2,500 , 60 ) * Have 3 level 2 Tennis Courts'‡' (9 Granite, 6 Limestone @ Quarry & 48 Hammers, 72 Trowels, gifts from friends) * Have a level 5 Manor‡''' '''Part 3 (Reward: 2,500 , 70 ) * Hire 10 Welders'‡' (10 h each @ Construction Institute) * Produce 40 units of Aluminum (4 h each @ Mine) (Can't be made in advance) Construction Task 3: Walk the Talk Part 1 (Reward: 3,000 , 80 ) * Sell 250,000 worth of goods from Warehouse * Do 1 Achievement Part 2 (Reward: 3,000 , 90 ) * Find 10 Rulers (visiting friends) * Produce 20 Shirts'‡' (1 h each @ Weaving Factory ) Part 3 '''(Reward: 3500 , 100 ) * Accumulate 1000 energy in the task window * Complete any 3 contracts at the Quarry. Construction Task 4: Attention to Detail '''Part 1 (Reward: 3,500, 110) *Find 10 Glasses - They could have been left in buildings. (Hint: I found them from the donut cafe. So build as much donut cafes as you can. You can also use the Great Luck bonus. This will help you get the points/glasses in a day if you play continuously) Part 2: Being on trend (Reward: 4,000, 120) : Well, the business has taken off. Part of the blueprint has already been completed, and now we need paint to highlight the particularly important places. We will also need to obtain turbines - they are the latest craze in the construction world. * Receive 5 Turbines as a gift'‡' Hint: You will need your friends' help * Produce 20 batches of Paint ( 15 m each @ Oil Refinery ) Hint: Required Resource will be subtracted once quest is completed Part 3: A break won't hurt '(Reward: 4000, 130) : ''Hurrry! The Blueprints are almost completed, the builders just need a little help. I'd recommend that you rest a little while they are perfecting the Blueprints. Participate in a few contests. * Help the workers - accumulate 1,500 energy ( 75 h) * Receive 15 Silver Medals‡''' Hint: Participate in contests Construction Task 5: A Worthy Reward Finally, the Blueprints are ready! Just look at this, I've never seen a blueprint this good! Your builders deserve the highest reward! (Reward: 4,500, 140) * 15 gold coins'‡' * 3 elite rubies'‡' 'Done! '(Reward: 7,000, 250) = Under Construction = Category:Electricity Category:Quest Buildings